What Would Have Happened: Hitman
by What would have happened
Summary: Based on the 2007 film, what would have happened if Mr. 47 hadn't stabbed Nika with a syringe. Warning: Explicit sexual activities.


**WWHH: Hitman**

Nika was very much drunk, but that certainly didn't change anything in her body. She was still fascinated by the man opening the door to their hotel room. Funny she was calling it 'their' hotel room, when he had paid for it and had kidnapped her. That was another subject she wasn't completely sure about. On one hand, she was certain it was morally incorrect, but on the other, she felt safer with him than she had ever felt with anyone. It was very confusing on the emotional level, but Nika had completely another level in mind: Physical.

She followed him into the dark room, watching him take his coat of his broad shoulders. Her strappy silver heels clicked against the dark wood floor, but he managed to barely make a sound.

"Well, that was lovely," Nika said, throwing her gold clutch into an old armchair. "Right up to the time you dragged me out by my hair." She turned around and pushed him onto the bed. He was so very handsome, sitting on the cheap mattress. Dark eyes that seemed to see the truth in everything they looked upon. She felt naked even with clothes on, not that she cared for clothing. The buttons on his blazer were previously undone, she noticed. Placing one leg on the bed between his legs, Nika looked down at him. "Undress me," she ordered. She just wanted to be in charge, he was so intimidating, Nika didn't know how he would react. He was a man after all, wasn't he?

He looked up at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "So very good with firearms, not so very good with ladies and their garments." Nika commented after a moment of silence. His hands rose from their place on the comforter, but before he could touch her, she spoke again. "Careful, I'm not wearing any panties…" Her voice came out very singsongy.

"Nika, you're drunk," he said in his rich voice, removing his hands and putting them back on either side of his own legs. She laughed softly and pushed him back so he was lying down.

"And?" She asked, straddling his hips.

"And this is a very bad idea," he replied.

Nika raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She unbuckled his belt. "You mean this?" Her hips moved smoothly over him, grazing her center with his.

"Yes, that." He said, a little breathless.

"How 'bout this?" Nika asked, pulling on a string of her orange halter dress, exposing her perky breasts.

"Definitely that."

She moved her hips over his once more before leaning forward and caressing his muscular chest. "Then… This must be really bad." Nika pressed her lips against his neck, tongue flicking out for the briefest of moments. She heard him exhale softly and reach into one of the pockets in his pants. "Don't," she whispered into his ear. He withdrew his hand from his side and placed it back on the bed.

Nika smiled into his neck. She knew he had a syringe in one of his pockets, filled with a sedative that would put a grown man to sleep for 8 hours straight. There would be no room for sleeping in the next couple of hours, she hoped.

"Stop," he breathed, not much conviction in his voice.

"Make me," Nika whispered back.

She felt his muscular arms grip her hips firmly, but instead of lifting her off his body, he pushed her down on his growing hardness. A small moan escaped her lips as his erection rubbed against the small nub of pleasure hidden amongst her folds. The man before her exhaled sharply and moved his hands up her body to her tiny waist, moving his thumbs over the soft skin that covered her ribs.

Nika moved her head to brush her lips against his softly, once, twice, three times until she pressed down firmly and sucked his bottom lip briefly.

This was all it took to get her captor excited. He immediately flipped them over so he was hovering over her, brown eyes burning into her very soul, igniting the warmth between her legs even further. He crashed his lips to hers once more before rising to sit on his heels between her knees. Nika rose with him, studying his tense body, praying silently that he would not leave her here with this unbearable desire.

He reached up to unbutton his shirt. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. They undressed like this, slowly, carefully, not wanting to scare the other into fleeing. Then they were both naked, the dim light of the lamp accentuating their features.

Nika and the man looked at each other, assessing the situation they were getting into, and suddenly, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. They were probably going to die soon anyway, why not have a little fun before their demise?

Trusting that he would follow her lead, Nika lied down on the soft comforter, hands on either side of her hips, legs bent and slightly apart in an unspoken invitation. "Please," she murmured.

He returned to his place between her legs, though there was no clothing between them this time, nothing to stop them from taking what they wanted so deeply. He placed his member at her entrance, pausing for a moment before sinking himself into her.

Nika took a sharp intake of breath as she contemplated the size of him as he stretched her so deliciously. She could feel her walls tighten around him as she arched her back and bucked her hips, urging him to please, _please, _move.

Oh, and did he move. It was if his sense of rhythm was made of pure magic. Slow when she needed slow, and fast as they rapidly approached the edge of pleasure. Her moans and his grunts echoed and carried through the rooms, informing the world of their sensuous activities.

The man drove himself even deeper into her, lifting her hips slightly to hit that sweet spot that made her vision go dark. Every thrust made her body shudder with such an intense feeling, Nika found herself putting her arms around her partner's sculptured torso.

Her orgasm stormed her body with sudden euphoria, all her muscles tensed and rippled with the waves of unfamiliar sensations sweeping through her entire being. A short cry followed by a long moan was the vocal announcement of her pleasure, and it only took a few more thrusts before the man inside her vocalized his own release with a surprisingly loud grunt.

The exertion left them still for minutes before they realized just how uncomfortable they were. He slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. Neither had yet spoken.

Nika rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself of the fluids of their physical actions. She hadn't moved forward two feet before he was in front of her, bending slightly to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Nika laughed as they made their way to the shower, no doubt in for another round of passionate kisses and other, more exciting things.


End file.
